Technical Field
The present invention relates to managing transmission terminals.
Description of the Related Art
Transmission systems that perform a videoconference or the like via a communication network such as the Internet have become popular in recent years due to a demand for reducing business trip costs and time. When communication is started between a plurality of transmission terminals in such a communication system, image data and sound data are transmitted/received, thereby realizing a videoconference.
In order to make it easier for a user to select a desired counterpart terminal from among candidate counterpart terminals for communication, the user may be caused to select a desired counterpart terminal from a candidate list being displayed for a starting terminal that starts communication (see JP-2006-074453-A).